


Fangs and soft lips

by spyropurple



Series: Tales of the Southern Dragon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But just barely, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Dong, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hanzo's a lightweight drinker c:, Light Angst, Literally my favorite skin of his, Love Bites, Multiple chapters, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Smut, Some Humor, Very Mild Blood, mild alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: Hanzo has held his tongue for too long, he has something important to tell you...but how would you react exactly?
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Series: Tales of the Southern Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Like the way you look

_9:00 pm, night...one of your favorite things to wait for in life._

But it's one of those nights where Hanzo locks himself in his own room..._alone._

_It's been happening a couple times a month..._

  
You had joked about it in your mind that he's some sort of "werewolf", but sometimes you wondered if it was true.

Biting your lip, you pull out your phone and send him a text.

_9:25 - Hanzo? Are you doing alright? I need to see you._

You wanted to wait for a response but the feeling was tearing you apart.

_Finding him now would be better than waiting._

Quickly, but not enough to be loud about it, you rush towards Hanzo's room.

"Babe....please be ok..._please..._" You mumbled to yourself.

As soon as you reached his door, you knocked on it a couple times and waited to hear his voice.

"_...Mnh....go away..._" A slurred voice responded to your knocking, but there was no mistaking that accent belonged to Hanzo.

Knowing Hanzo, he's a lightweight when it comes to drinking, but you know he doesn't drink heavily.

"Baby, it's me, (Y/N). Let me in please." You asked and waited again, but then you jumped back as you heard a thump against the door...

You could hear Hanzo sigh and then some keypad clicks on the door.

The light on his door turned from red, to green...but as the door opened, all you could see was a pitch black room.

_And white eyes._

You froze as you tried to figure out what the hell you were looking at, it reminded you of some of the nightmares you would have when you were younger.

"You're not supposed to be...here..._until morning._" Hanzo's voice rumbled with each word, you still weren't sure why his eyes are glowing like the moon.

_This is definitely Hanzo_, you thought to yourself.

"Hanzo...I didn't come here to argue, I just-"

"You do not need to see what I have become...(Y/N)." He slurred slightly, now making you snicker at him.

Which he must of seen, now that his eyes narrow at you.

"_Hanzo._" You said sternly, the tone of your voice was deafened by the inhuman growl in front of you.

The door shuts suddenly behind you, making you look over your shoulder.

Hanzo's room quickly grew cold as you remained there, but the eyes have disappeared.

All you could hear was your heartbeat drumming away at your ears, you hate it when it's this dark, and even more so to not knowing who or what is with you.

"Hanzo...?" You shuddered as you grew more and more scared, your anxiety threatening to flare up.

The eyes return, and so does Hanzo's voice.

"I am too hideous to be seen in the light..." He sighed once more, but you didn't believe him at all.

"Hanzo...there's nothing hideous about you...and that goes for what's inside." You studied his eyes, watching for any reaction at all.

He mumbled something under his tongue, something you couldn't catch by ear.

You could hear him cautiously walking over to something, and then you hear a click.

The blinding light stunned you and forced you to cover your eyes "_Fuck, that's too bright._" your cursed the lights.

You slowly removed your arms from your eyes and looked at the figure in front of you.

It was Hanzo, his back was turned towards you.

His skin was dark grey, and it seemed like his tattoo was different...

His clothing was white and crimson...really bringing out his dark skin.

Hanzo slowly turned towards you, his white eyes locked onto you.

Fully facing you, you could see he had two short horns and two sharp lower fangs poking out.

His dragon tattoo was replaced by an oni, something you would of expected.

What Hanzo was expecting was for you to scream and run away....but he didn't expect you to be biting your lip seductively with half lidded eyes.

His mouth was agape and shook with disbelief to see that you were liking what you were seeing.

You liked his new look, **very** much.

"I don't see a problem..." You shrugged and smirked at him.

"You should be afraid of me..." He furrowed his brow, not sure how to deal with this situation.

"I love you too much to be afraid..." You placed your hands on your hips, looking him dead in the eyes.

Your words made him look downward, ashamed to of doubted you.

"I love you more, and I should consider to trust you more..._forgive me._" He kneeled before you.

You shook your head and chuckled slightly before walking over to him, you got on your knees and cupped his face gently.

"I already do, _my dear Hanzo._" Hearing his own name in your playful tone made him look away with a blush, you couldn't help but laugh whenever he does that.

You placed your hand on his chest and he looks back at you, his eyes on you again.

Slowly but surely, you push him gently onto the floor, his mouth slightly parted as he continued to watch you with curiosity.

He was flat on his back and had you sitting on his lap, his hands were gently stroking the sides of your thighs.

Hanzo took the hand that pushed him onto the floor and kisses it, his eyes lovingly stare back at you.

"I do not think I could live another second without you, (Y/N)...I would hate the silence, and more so to never hear your divine voice again..." he sighed, you waited for him to speak more.

"I am honored to have you...and I will do as much as I can to make sure you are pleased." Hanzo's kind words made your lips curl into a genuine smile, one that is a rare sight to see.

"Tell me what you want...anything at all..." Hanzo said, barely a whisper.

"You...." You said simply, and Hanzo chuckled.

"You already have me, my love...go on...tell me what you _really_ want." His nails dug into the flesh of your thighs, making you hiss slightly in pain and pleasure.

"_I want you deep inside of me....please._" You panted through your plump lips, Hanzo's chuckle turned into a husky laugh.

"Oh, _I will_, do not worry....but first..." This time, Hanzo has you on your back, _no complaining there though._

"It has been...awhile, will you let me have a _taste...?_" Your eyes lit up as you heard the last bit, you shook your head excitedly.

Hanzo pulls down your pants, along with your panties, and pushes up your shirt to show off your lovely breasts.

He will get to those later, your aching pussy was more on his mind.

As he eyed your juicy pussy, Hanzo palmed his crotch for a mere moment before going down on you.

He had to be careful with his lower fangs, making sure to not harm your delicate genitalia.

You let out a long moan as he went to work on you, each flick of his tongue to your clit took your head for a spin.

_How could you forget his skill this easily?_

As your mind wandered, you slowly began to notice something of Hanzo's....

His tongue slithered it's way into your cunt and made you choke a moan.

_Oh fuck, it's long. Like...**REALLY** long._

You would boast about being able to touch the tip of your nose with your tongue, but Hanzo _definitely_ surpasses yours with his now.

He dragged his long tongue out and roughly runs it along your clit, making you moan loudly in bliss.

What took you for surprise was how quickly you were going to cum..._Hanzo was relentless._

You prematurely came all over his mouth, your sweet fluids evidently shined on his beard and lips.

You looked at him with a blush, sure Hanzo made you cum hard multiple times during one session...but...being able to make you cum _this_ quick? _Woah._

Hanzo swallowed your slick as if his life depended on it, his lustful glare was upon you...surely he had more in store for you.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get the demon peener in the next chapter (I swear). I just wanted to post this before it got deleted from drafts.


	2. Can you withstand it?

You felt a bit shy under Hanzo's hungry gaze, Hanzo cocked his head slightly as he watched you.

What could he be thinking...?

He leaned forward, his eyes half lidded.

"I hope you are prepared, _little one_..." His wording left you wondering and smirking slightly with parted lips.

Hanzo sheds his clothing, being awfully slow with it in the process, you could not keep your eyes off his body.

But then your eyes wander to his boxers, he was already pitching a tent.

He hooked his thumbs under the elastic and tantalizingly pulls his boxers down, making his hard cock spring out.

You audibly moaned at the sight of it, your pupils were blown wide at the sight of his demonic meatiness.

Hanzo arched a brow as he studied your reaction, it left him with a prideful grin.

He let you reach out to his juicy meat, you gently stroked a strong vein that ran along his shaft.

Hanzo always had a nice sized cock, _but his demon form puts the old one to shame_.

"_Jesus....Christ..._." You muttered to yourself softly, Hanzo chuckled at that.

"I take it you are satisfied with it, _hm?_" He said with a shit-eating grin, you playfully scoffed at him.

"....Yeah, _you silly demon_." You stroked the organ gently in your palm, giving it a soft squeeze, enough to make Hanzo shudder and jerk his hips.

"_Mm_...I should repay you for that long tongue of yours..." Your pretty words working all kinds of magic on Hanzo at this point, how could he say no?

"_Please..._" The tone in his voice ached for you to continue in any way possible.

"And for being in my life as well..." You gently rubbed your thumb around in circles on Hanzo's tip, he groaned softly from the feeling.

You skilled hands were handling his cock quite well, the look on his face proved it.

As much as you were enjoying the moment, this was just the beginning of his pleasure.

You placed your hand on his chest and pushed him onto the floor, your hand still grasped around his cock.

Hanzo was too busy to care about being on his back for this special moment, you had plans.

_Plans for his cock, to be exact._

A devilish grin creeps along your face as you eyed him, he snaps out of his lust filled haze and gawks at you.

You leaned over to his cock and lick from the base and up to the tip before suckling on his tip.

Hanzo lets out a long moan as he feels your quick tongue going to work on him, but then he notices you suckling even more.

He looks over at you and sees that half of his meaty cock is already moving it's way down your throat.

You rolled your eyes back and fluttered your eyelashes as you try to fit the rest of it down your greedy throat, Hanzo bites his lip as he continues to watch on.

Hanzo frantically whispered pleas and praises in his native tongue as you bobbed his cock, you could taste his precum at this point.

Tears pricked from the corners of his eyes as the pleasure was becoming too much for the poor old demon, but he loved every passing moment of it.

You looked at him as you continued to bob your head, you pull out for a moment and quickly stroke his saliva soaked meat.

He panted and moaned hard as he shakily runs his hands through his hair as he was beginning to cum, you chuckled as some spurts of his cum shot up into the air and land onto his stomach and your hand.

You squeezed your thighs at the sight of how much he came, you licked off some of the cum that managed to hit your hand.

Hanzo hummed in satisfaction with your performance, he would have to ask for another blowjob like that some day soon.

His cock was still hard, and your cunt was needy for it.

You took no time at all on getting onto his cock, you rubbed the tip against your velvet folds as you looked at Hanzo's wide smile.

"_Hanzo_...." You moaned before sliding down on his cock, Hanzo went slack-jawed as he felt how tight you were for him.

He _definitely_ felt bigger now than he was before...

There was a slight pain as you continued to slide down further, you panted hard as you tried to focus.

You finally situated at the base of his cock, letting out a hearty moan as your walls clenched tightly around him.

Slowly but surely, you grinded your hips and bounced against his meatiness, skin slapping against skin.

Hanzo held onto your thighs as he watched you enjoy the ride, he bit his lip at how delicious you looked on him.

Your face was twisted in pleasure and slight pain, but the pain began to ebb away into pure pleasure.

He began to thrust against you, making you shudder and moan at the feeling, you retaliated by grinding against his thrusts.

It made you moan with each thrust, and each grind of the hips.

Although....Hanzo was beginning to grow impatient, so he did you a favor..._by pushing you onto the ground, face first._

The sudden change made you gasp and wince a bit, _wincing without that juicy cock back in you_.

You were about to whine about it until Hanzo spears into you, his weight slightly shifting against your backside.

The new position had you moaning loud, not giving a fuck who hears you.

Hanzo slides a hand under you and reaches your clit, he strokes it in tight circles before nudging his head closer to your earlobe.

"I-I'm...going to come soon, I need you to as w-well..." His accent slipped through a couple words, that alone made you more wet.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FU-_uck...!_" You choked on your words as your wet slick began to drip onto the carpet, Hanzo snarled and grunted loudly as he emptied into your cunt.

Without warning, Hanzo bites your neck, he wanted to officially leave his mark on you.

The sudden marking surprised you, making you yelp a bit, but then Hanzo began to soothe the bite with gentle licks.

Hanzo rests his body against your backside, the comforting weight was welcoming.

"I want to world to know...that you are my mine, _all mine_." He kissed the bite on your neck, you giggled as his beard tickled your hot skin.

"Does that mean I get to mark you as well, Hanzo?" You snickered as he playfully nips you.

"Of course, my love." He sighed happily.

Eventually, Hanzo pulls out of you to go grab a towel and clean each other up.

You eagerly awaited to sleep with your dear demon, your body felt like jello at this point.

_Hanzo would have to make sure to do this more often whenever he shifts into a demon again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! _Y'all horny asf <3_


	3. Time is precious

You could recall that daring night with Hanzo, his demonic form made you shiver with every thought.

Stronger, bigger...and as if he couldn't get any hotter looking.

Hanzo was glad you didn't run away from him as he showed you his true self, you're not scared of much these days.

You looked at the time on your phone, 8:45 PM, and before you could look away, you received a text.

_Hanzo_

_"Are you busy my love?"_ You smiled brightly as you swiped open to reply.

_"Not at all, did you miss me? ;)"_ A soft chuckle escaped your lips, excitement beginning to bubble up inside of you.

You paused for a moment to take a sip of your sweet tea and place it back down on your desk, your phone buzzes again.

_"I was reluctant of you to leave. I do not get to see you that often, given our schedules."_ \- You paused for a moment before reading more. Your eyes winced a bit, feeling a bad about how cramped you were with work here and there. But luck has blessed you this Friday night it seems.

_"Will I see you again tonight? I yearn to feel our skins touching and our hearts beating together...once more."_ You blissfully sigh with Hanzo's way of wording, wishing you could hear him say this in person. You quickly text back to him in what felt like mere seconds.

_"I'm free today through Sunday, I can come to you right now if you want :)"_ You bite your lip, becoming more and more excited with each text he sends.

_"Please."_ He simply replied with the short text.

That's all that needed to be said, you mumbled to yourself as you swiftly placed your finished papers in a neat stack.

You sipped whatever was left in your cup and get ready to leave your office, you'd have to wash it when you get back.

_**IF** you can make it back after staying with Hanzo for a couple days._

* * *

Having the rest of the night and two days off was a relief for you, you were sure your hand was on the verge of breaking.

Making a quick stop by your room, you packed your freshly cleaned gym bag full of clothing, deodorant and toothpaste.

You quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top, your usual wear when you're relaxing for the day.

Finishing up with your packing, you head off to Hanzo's.

The walk to Hanzo's abode didn't take too long, even though his room is farther from yours.

You knock on his door with a smile and waited for a response.

Moments later, the mechanical door slides open and you were greeted by your demonic boyfriend.

"_My love_...I have missed you..." Hanzo placed his hand over his chest, right where his beating heart is.

You greeted him with a beaming smile and reached out to cup his face gently.

"I missed you as well, _Hanzo_." You slightly stood on your toes to give him short pecks on the lips, Hanzo chuckled with each press of your plump lips.

He takes you by the hand and leads you into his room, shutting the door behind you.

"_I wish you could stay just a bit longer...._" He spoke in a soft tone, you gently squeezed his hand as your heart ached from his voice.

He sounded..._sad._

"I know...._I know_...." You let go of his hand for a moment before wrapping your arms around his bicep, Hanzo swallows the lump in his throat a he was starting to become overwhelmed by your love.

You looked up at him and his white eyes stared directly at you, but more importantly about this moment...._he was smiling at you._

That look he gave you made you smile as well and also made you hold onto his bicep a little more tightly.

Hanzo mumbled your name, you could barely hear him as you were lost, deep within his eyes.

You hummed slightly in acknowledgement, you began to let go of him so you could face him fully.

The two of you locked eyes, breaths being in sync, hearts beating as one.

It was as if time slowed around you as you continued to stare, Hanzo placed his hands on your waist for a moment.

"_(Y/N)...._" He whispered your name, while you whispered his name back.

"_Hanzo...._" Your breath hitched as you felt his hands drift ever so slowly upwards, you couldn't help but bite down on your lip.

His eyes wander over to your neck, admiring the mark he gave you, then he looks back at you.

"Will you mark me tonight...my love?" He asked politely, still in a haze, you answered.

"....._Yeah._" Pleased with your answer, Hanzo guides you to his room and begins to shed the top portion of his clothing.

"I would like you to mark me right here..." Hanzo tapped a spot on his neck and smirked as he watched you come towards him with glee.

_Luckily for you, Hanzo was only 3 inches taller than you, you would have no problem reaching his neck._

You eyed his muscular neck intently, shuddering slightly in excitement as your canines dug into his flesh, piercing it in the process.

Hanzo winced a bit in pain but you managed to sooth his pain with a couple licks to his wound.

You stepped back and admired your work, it would be sure to scar.

Hanzo reached out to you and takes you by the hand, you were immediately lost in his eyes as he looked back at you.

He takes the hand he was holding onto and presses his lips against them, the softness of his lips made your whole body tingle with excitement, but then he parts his lips and gently runs his tongue over a couple fingers.

You licked your lips as you watched him, your arousal was starting to take over again like last time.

In a matter of seconds, the two of you were on each other like flies to honey, his lips crashed against yours in a heated battle.

You eventually pull away to breathe, looking Hanzo up and down, you rubbed your thighs slightly as you wanted to feel more than just his lips on you.

Hanzo devilishly smirks at you before getting a good grip on your tank top.

"What does my mate want, _hm?_" He teased in a cocky tone, he just wanted to hear you say it.

"_My demon..._" You sensually huffed, Hanzo arched a brow and his eyes widen in a soft, but prideful manner.

"And so you shall..._after I get my fill._" He said before ripping your tank off, the cool air nipping at your now bare upper body.

Hanzo growled at the sight of you, almost as if you were his meal, he kneels before you and tugs your shorts and your pretty panties down with it.

He grins as he sees his delicious prize, _your aching cunt._

You adjusted your stance so Hanzo could access you a little better, he softly moans as he slides his tongue against your delectable pussy.

Hanzo was working his magic on your cunt like no other, his tongue was slipping past your folds and coming back out to brush roughly against your clit.

You couldn't keep your moans to yourself, it was too good to keep it in at this point.

With each lick of your clit, you could quickly find yourself coming undone.

"H-Hanzo...!" You moaned, hips constantly bucking with each lick, Hanzo chuckled slightly at how erratic your movements were becoming.

He could feel your legs shaking, he stopped licking you for a moment before guiding you to the bed.

You were about to whine, but Hanzo assured you he would continue after you would sit down.

True to his word, Hanzo gets back to work on you.

He suckled your clit roughly while slipping a finger in you, you ran your hands through your hair as the new sensation washes over you.

"F-Fuck...._oh god...!_" He slips in another finger, and then a third to see how you would take it.

You gasped at the feeling as you watched him, the obscene sounds your cunt was making was music to your ears.

Hanzo felt you clench tightly around his fingers and it caused him to quickly pump his fingers, you were getting close.

He pulled his mouth away from your swollen clit and begins to lick it roughly instead, he moaned softly as he looked back at you.

His moaning made you clench once more and he smirked in response, tears pricked from the corners of your eyes as your eyes roll back with a shuddering moan.

"_I'm gonna-_" You let out a groan as you cum hard around his fingers, Hanzo admired some of the juices that squirted out while he slowed his pumping.

He pulled his fingers out and licks the well earned reward from his fingers, but then he grins at you as he was planning something devious for you.

While you were calming down from your orgasm, Hanzo quickly rubs your clit with his hand and you moan loudly as the overstimulation takes you.

Pleasurable tears run down your face as you choke on your moans slightly, pleading him to not stop.

"Uhngh...H-Hanzo.....!" You start to cum once more, a bit more than last time too.

Hanzo stops stroking your clit for now, he glances at your dripping cunt and then smiles at you.

He watched your chest rise and fall as you tried to catch your breath, you had wondered if you could even go for a couple more rounds of this.

Hanzo stood up and palms his cloth covered crotch, letting out a hearty groan.

"_The demon hungers..._" He whispered to you with a toothy smile.

You weren't sure if you were tired, or dehydrated but...it seemed like Hanzo's tattoo started glowing red.

Looking at it more, Hanzo's arm and the room glows red, his dragons swirl around him in a dazzling performance.

You were used to seeing his blue dragons, Raijin and Fujin...cute and puppy-like, but now...they've taken a more demonic appearance.

His dragons make their way towards you and begin to wrap their bodies around you gently.

Your breasts rest against their scaly bodies as they awaited their master's next command.

Hanzo barked an order, in a tongue you aren't familiar with, the dragons spread your legs wide and hold them in place with their lower halves.

"Perfect...." He removes his pants and underwear with ease, his rock hard cock twitching with anticipation.

Hanzo moves in closer to you, the tip of his cock roughly brushing against your tight cunt, the feeling made you shudder.

"I do hope you are ready....I won't stop until it's dripping out of you." He said before spearing into you without warning.

The new roughness with Hanzo made you choke back a moan, you were enjoying this _immensely_.

Hanzo sets off at a quick pace, making your body bounce with minor force.

You could feel your juices dribble out of your used cunt, just imagining it being filled to the brim with cum was enough to spur you on more.

Raijin and Fujin slightly tighten their coiled grip on you, the squeeze welcoming in this moment, you couldn't help but moan at that.

With each thrust towards your sweet spot, the closer you were coming undone, your walls would just not stop clenching around his mighty cock.

Hanzo slowed down for a moment, just to grind hard and deep into you, the sensation abruptly snaps your pleasurable coil and causes you to cum early, your loud moan was music to his ears.

"Ahh....you sound so divine, my love...but we are not through just yet." He praised you before fucking you into his mattress, not giving you any time to recover.

_Not that you were complaining....._

The overstimulation caused you to drool slightly from the corner of your mouth, Hanzo's movement stutters slightly as he tried his best to keep going, you knew he was close.

"Please..._pleasepleaseplease...._" You moaned to him, you wanted his cum badly, you wanted to feel his load dribble out of you.

Hanzo squinted his eyes as he tried to focus, he wanted to hold off just a bit longer....but your sweet voice was breaking him.

He snarled and growled as he definitely couldn't hold off long as you softly continued to beg, his dragons knew he couldn't resist you.

With one last "Please", Hanzo groans and moans as he thrusts one last time and unloads into you, the hot ropy strands coating your fluttering insides and began to ooze out of you with him still inside of you.

Silence took over the both of you as you both tried to gain your breaths.

Hanzo looked down at you and smiled, you gave him a quick smile before he leaned down to give you a gentle kiss.

The kiss eventually parted, Hanzo wanted to see how much would spill out of you as he slowly pulls his cock out of you.

His cock left your spent cunt with a wet "plop", he sighs with satisfaction as he watched his load drip out of you, he was beginning to become more aroused as he watched you plunge your fingers into the thick spunk.

Hanzo watched you lick his cum off your fingers, and then you grinned brightly afterwards. Raijin and Fujin nuzzle you gently, Fujin gives your mark a soft lick before the twin dragons return to their master.

As the dragons merge with Hanzo, he sat down next to you and rubs your thigh.

"I do hope I was not too rough with you...are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, you took a moment to think about it before shaking your head.

Hanzo reached for a nearby towel and adjusts you so you were able to sit on it. You would have to clean up soon in the shower.

"I'm fine, thank you. That was...enjoyable to be honest." You took his hand and grasp it firmly, feeling like you could float away if you didn't.

He smiles down at the joined hands, giving you a gentle squeeze that made you look up at him.

Words try to form, but could barely make their way out, you sat up so you could hear him a bit better.

"_.......I love you._" He whispered, a second time, and a third.

Your eyes glistened as you let the words take you, you repeated those words to him and you had his attention.

Time felt slow for you in this moment, and you hoped it would last for awhile, making sure it would last long enough before the both of you had to go back to working.

_You both made sure of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait, finally moved on Jan 13th, enjoyed my birthday that day and ended up sleeping on and off.
> 
> (I'm not sure if Hanzo's dragons have names, I ended up naming them myself instead.)

**Author's Note:**

> Taking donations, would gladly appreciate it!: https://ko-fi.com/spyropurple


End file.
